Synchronicity
by Resident Fruit Knife
Summary: A song of hope of light to tomorrow…A song of despair of shadow to bury the past...The twins' fates were intertwined and no one could deny that. Hetalia AU.
1. The Beginnings that start everything

**So yes, I should be working on To Play, but I have no inspiration whatsoever. I apologize for that! I saw a Vocaloid video and was inspired to write this! I really hope you guys out there enjoy this... It is an AU, based off of the two PVs released so far. The main pairing will be America/Canada because I have fallen in love with that pairing. =w=b  
**

**I really do hope you guys do enjoy this. I enjoyed writing it so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor Vocaloid. **

**

* * *

**

**Accept everything about yourself - I mean everything, You are you and that is the begining and the end - no apologies, no regrets. - Clark Moustakas (Humanistic Psychologist) **

* * *

_A song for the sun, a song for rain…._

The melody hit the air, a sweet voice following after, complimenting the notes as they wove around each other, creating a song.

A young boy, by the name of Alfred F. Jones and around seven glanced up at the other boy from where he was sitting, azure eyes blinking from the sudden singing. Well, sure, he knew his twin liked to sing but…they were on a hill facing the wilderness. It was sort of random for him.

The other boy, Matthew Williams, was standing there, along the hill edge, arms outstretched and singing on the top of his lungs before Alfred decided to butt in. "Hey Mattie," he called as the other boy snapped out of his singing, staring at him.

He took a breath and then smiled at him. "What is it Al?" he asked as Alfred straightened, standing up.

"Why'd ya start singing like that? I know Mama likes it but we're alone right now."

Matthew's face fell, lowering his arms as he scuffed his shoes, staring at the ground. "I-I felt like singing…it's…one of those times we're just…out here by ourselves without Mama or Papa so…I thought you would like it…if I sang for us."

Alfred's face lit up at that as he made his way over to his brother, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Of course I like it Mattie! I always like your singing no matter where we are! I just didn't know why you started singing now." Matthew smiled, nuzzling into his brother's embrace.

"G-Good…cause…I thought you didn't like it for a second…" he admitted sheepishly as Alfred laughed loudly, hugging him tightly still, as much as he could as a seven year old.

"No way! I like your singing Mattie!" he cheered as Matthew began giggling lightly along with him, cheering up from his gloom.

When they returned to the house however, their mother was the first to greet them, her face lit with terror. This surprised the boys greatly. Normally, they would be greeted with hugs and kisses by both parents and the treat of blue berries or whatever berries the boys picked whenever they went out. There was an advantage to having a cottage on a hillside that cradled both the wilderness and the kingdom below after all.

"Alfred!" their mother shrieked, face contracted in fear as she ran up to her twins. "Matthew!" Both boys waved at her, running up to her, spewing stories about their day when their mother shook her head, her blue eyes filled with panic. "You have to run from here, both of you."

Alfred spluttered, his bucket filled with strawberries bouncing on his left arm as he shook his head. "B-But Mama, what are you talking about? We brought you berries! There were a lot today and Mattie thought he-!"

His mother cut him off before he could go into an embarrassing rendition of Matthew's little incident with eating a sour berry and gathered her boys close to her bosom. "Alfred, Matthew, I love you both. But…there are people out there trying to get your brother Alfred. They came to our home, that's why you have to get away from here." She took a deep breath, eyes filled with tears, her voice quivering. "You have to promise me that you'll protect your brother alright?"

Alfred's eyes widened at the desperation in her voice and as a seven year old, hearing that meant something. His expression turned into a frown and nodded, eyes lit in determination. "I'll protect Mattie, Mama! I promise!" he said confidently as his mother sighed with relief and turned to Matthew whose eyes were filled with tears at the prospect of leaving their mother.

"Matthew…follow your brother, listen to him alright? You have to promise not to leave his side." Matthew managed a shaky nod and burst into tears, gripping at his mother.

"M-Mama! Why aren't you coming with us?" he cried, eyes wide as she pressed her hand against her mouth, allowing her own tears to fall as she embraced them both.

"I…I have to tell them…with your papa that you're not here Matthew…I love you two so much," she whispered faintly into their hair as they chorused their 'I love yous' to her, both teary eyed and embraced for the last time. Pushing for them to go, their mother watched as they turned and fled. When they turned to wave to their mother one more time, Alfred's eyes widened with shock and horror. When Matthew realized that his brother wasn't next to him, he looked as well and shrieked out loud, clapping his hands over his mouth.

Their mother was on the ground, a blade edge at her throat as two men with black hair stood over her and looking around. Their mother was gripping her side tightly and…was she bleeding? Alfred's eyes lit up in rage. How _**dare**_ they? One man, his hair tied into a ponytail noticed them out of the corner of his eye, after Alfred slipped on a loose patch of dirt and stumbled into view, and smiled slightly, calling out an order to the boy with the blade. The boy straightened and nodded while ignoring Alfred and Matthew's mother screaming in protest.

It was then Matthew screamed loudly.

Alfred turned sharply, ready to lash out at whatever holding his twin captive then realized that a boy with short chopped up hair with a curl hanging out at a strange angle had lifted his twin by his right wrist, squeezing painfully. Matthew's eyes were flushed with tears from the pain and dropped his bucket, scattering the strawberries as Alfred yelled, pounding on the boy's leg with his fists.

"Let go of my brother! Let go!" The boy ignored Alfred and walked over to the man with the pony tail, nodding.

"I found the next Dragon Dancer Aniki. The one with the "long golden hair and amethyst eyes" right?" he called with a grin as the man with the ponytail bent over, looking at the still struggling boy.

"Surprising aru…that the dragon would want a voice that belongs to a male…" the man mused with a small smile as their mother protested.

"N-No! Leave my boy out of your sick games with t-that dragon!" she screamed as Alfred's eyes widened as did Matthew's own, starting to struggle more. Alfred pounded on the boy's leg, yelling in fury as Matthew cried, reaching for his twin.

"I-I don't want to! Let me go home!" Matthew sobbed, tears running down his face and reaching for his twin still.

The man with the ponytail sighed, shaking his head. "They are almost all the same aru," he noted dryly as the boy lifted Matthew out of grabbing range, tossing him over his shoulder. "Let us go, Yong-soo."

Yong-soo nodded, balancing the still sobbing boy as Alfred roared, grabbing his pants leg. "I said let GO OF MY TWIN!" he roared as the man turned, scowling slightly.

"Yong-soo, get rid of that boy aru," he called as Yong-soo looked at Alfred and sighed almost.

"Hey, kid, I would back off. I don't want to kill you," he said with a disapproving frown as Alfred growled out loud.

"Let **GO **of Mattie!"

Yong-soo sighed again and shook his head, lifting his arm. "Well, hopefully you have a cooler head after this, kid!" The boy swung his arm down hard on Alfred's neck, throwing him backwards and on the ground as both mother and brother shouted in protest.

With no one else to protest, the older brother knocked out on the ground and the mother with a new hole in her side, bleeding slowly from the stab wound, Yong-soo nodded satisfied and balanced the boy on his shoulder again, making his way to the man waiting by the horses. He hadn't failed his brother! Yong-soo felt his footsteps lighten, almost hopping while ignoring the whimpering from the boy.

Matthew's sobbing could be heard throughout the valley as he disappeared with the two men.

Twelve years later, Alfred sat up with a heave, breathing erratically. His fingers reached out for his glasses as he placed them on, trying to breathe deeply. It was that dream…of Matthew again and how he was taken away from him. Alfred growled. How could it have been that he failed his promise five minutes after he made it?

_At the end of the desperate paradise_

He stood up, pulling on the black vest like jacket he wore and straightened the armless shirt he was wearing underneath. Fixing his blade by his side, he stared into the distance. He was inside an inn, paying his way by odd jobs and was resting for the night before heading out again. The castle, where he would get answers, was there.

_I seek the lost voice_

His eyes narrowed. Over the years he had learned where they had taken his brother. Because of his voice, he was sent to become a Dragon Dancer, for the dragon that once destroyed over half the kingdom of Ongatelia. The dragon was pacified by someone singing it songs and dancing for it and it landed on his brother to keep it calm.

_I am fated to wander_

But like _hell_ would he leave his brother there! Or that was what he wanted to think. The truth was, Alfred didn't know where to start and spent the twelve years scrambling around for information and where to find the dragon. This time however…he would go after the Priest, the person who had taken away his brother, had killed his mother. Up until then, he hadn't considered himself strong enough to go after such a man but now…now after training for so long…he felt as if he could do such a task.

Yes…he would take back his brother, take him back to that fate that had bound him to the dragon's chambers…he would and keep his promise this time.

_From street to street, further and further away_

Light footsteps padded the floor as Matthew, now dressed in a white robe, his hair loose and flowing in the stagnant air, stepped onto the light and the platform raised above the ground by several hundred feet. He spun once and stared up. "Are you ready to listen?" he asked into the silence as a gigantic light gray dragon looked down at him from where it lay, with something akin to kindness in its eyes, and nodded its head.

_From the past that had nowhere to go_

He smiled, then spun again, singing to the dragon and adding in his own movements to keep the dragon amused. If he didn't…he didn't think about the corpses that littered the floor below him. He didn't think about those who had failed to keep the dragon calm and were killed. He didn't think about how he could easily be killed as well.

_I weave voices going round and round_

All he focused on was dancing and singing to the dragon. If this was his fate, he would submit to it willingly…he realized that years ago when he was first brought there, where he was. After all...he was protecting the kingdom by keeping the dragon calm and in turn...his brother.

_At the edge of the repeating history_

Even as he closed his eyes, even as he focused on dancing, without trying, thoughts of his twin brother lingered in his mind as his eyes softened with tears, continuing to sing and dance his way through the platform.

Ah…how he missed him dearly…

_I dedicate myself to the fate.  
_

_

* * *

_

**And that is the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy~ If it's confusing, I'll try explaining more as I go along. **

**Oh yes, before I forget the italicized bits are from the song of the second PV. ^^  
**


	2. In which Alfred bumps into someone

**I like this chapter. I really do. I hope you guys do too!  
**

**Thanks for reviewing! It's really appreciated. *throws more hearts* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Hetalia.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Life takes on meaning when you become motivated, set goals and charge after them in an unstoppable manner. - Les Brown (1945-, American Speaker, Author, Trainer, Motivato)**

* * *

As the song quieted, Matthew stopped where he was, glancing up at the dragon that had flown down in the process while the boy had been singing. The dragon's head was resting in its forearms, in easy reach of the boy, as the boy walked up, smiling at the dragon. In normal circumstances, Matthew would have run away, he would have stayed the hell away from the dragon leering over him.

However, twelve years later, he grew cautiously friendly with the said dragon, patting it gently time to time. The dragon in turn trusted the boy not to hurt it and thus, the dragon grew to liking the boy and his voice. It was the reason why he had lasted twelve years inside the cavern where he was, rather then the dragon growing tired of him and killing him outright.

He grew a little sick, thinking of the former Dragon Dancers below him who were all murdered by the dragon who he was smiling at so easily then shook his head. "Did you like the song…?" he asked softly as the dragon nodded slowly then opened its mouth.

"…Do you ever wish to go outside…?"

Matthew jumped, startled. In their time together, he had never heard the dragon speak at all to him. Yes, there were the occasional grunts and nods, but never speaking. Tilting his head, he cautiously nodded his head, listening to the shy voice of a female. The dragon was a girl…

"Y-Yes…Yes…um…I do…" he replied, flinching in case the dragon decided to kill him as a cruel joke. The dragon's eyes seemed to soften almost as it, no, _she _grew limp, relaxing slightly.

"If I had my humanity back," she fell silent, shaking her head in short motions, "…surely you miss people outside?" she asked softly, slowly, then swished her tail, tucking it under her.

Continuing onwards without letting him answer, the dragon settled herself down, her expression stormy, or however stormy a dragon's face got. "However…I can't let you outside. I won't let you-!"

"I understand," Matthew cut in. In reality he didn't, he wanted to go, he…but…his fate was bound to the dragon, to appease her, to…His thoughts fell silent as he shook his head. "I will stay to protect my brother."

"…Brother…?" the dragon's eyes sparkled faintly in the dim light. "You have a brother?"

Matthew blinked, fiddling with his robe as he nodded. "Y-Yes…I do…" He looked around them, at the magic surrounding the area. "Sometimes I think I can see him in my dreams…because of the magic surrounding this place. He's…" He smiled faintly, shaking his head. "He's so…alive…he's…" He fell silent, eyes closed.

Matthew didn't want to say that Alfred was determined to find him. If he said so, he would have hope, the dragon would be more determined to keep him near her side, but…his brother was still searching for him even after all these years…

He tightened the grip on his robe, shaking slightly. _Alfred…_

The dragon merely nodded, bringing the boy closer to her side as he sniffed once then calmed himself down. "I will go sleep if you don't mind," he whispered as the dragon blinked then nodded, motioning for the boy to go. Matthew quickly left the dragon's presence, teetering where he stood then sank into the corner where he had gathered the blankets that the officials left him when they visited annually.

He stifled tears as he curled into them, hugging a small white blanket close to him as a comfort item. He missed Alfred, he missed his old home and just talking about him made him a little more emotional then usual. Which, considering his position was a bit dangerous to do…but since he was allowed to sleep, he decided a little crying wouldn't hurt.

_Al…_he thought with a faint frown. _Where are you now…? _

Meanwhile, inside the inn, Alfred clamored down stairs with a thud, grinning as he did so. "So you're up traveler?" the inn keeper called, waving the boy over as he grinned wider, nodding.

"Yep!" Alfred replied as the inn keeper chuckled slightly at his energy, walking over to him.

"…If you want, my friend and I could shelter you for a few more days," he said, arching a thin eyebrow as Alfred looked at the inn keeper again. The man was thin, lanky, with an almost bowl cut hairstyle and was smiling slightly at him. He had bumped into the man while searching around for a place to sleep and after doing a few odd jobs, had earned a room for a few nights. But, now, he had to keep moving onwards. "After all…it is rare we find a man against the Priest and his followers." This last bit was quieter, the inn keeper's eyes narrowed as Alfred met his serious gaze, his own grin faltering for a moment.

…The Priest, Wang Yao. He claimed to be a priest but really was the ruler of Ongatelia, the current king a mere puppet. All of his power stemmed from his choosing of the Dragon Dancer by talking to the dragon itself and since the dragon was liable at any time to attack if the current Dragon Dancer perished, most of the kingdom let him do what he wanted and needed to pick the next girl.

That was how he found and chose his brother, through that dragon. That was why Alfred was determined to get answers from him, no matter what it took.

Realizing he had a stormy expression on his face, Alfred merely grinned again and shook his head. "Nah, I got to keep going! But if I need a place…?" he began as the man rolled his eyes slightly, nodding.

"Yes, you have a place here to stay." With a grin, Alfred whooped and nodded, charging out the door as he did. As the door slammed, the inn keeper chuckled lightly at the boy's energy, watching him leave. Turning away, he glanced through the window to the castle and shook his head. "…Good luck."

Walking through the streets, Alfred glanced around him. Now he needed some way into the castle that didn't require killing people…perhaps there was a back door of sorts?

So intent Alfred was in trying to plan his break in of the castle, he never noticed that he had walked through a crowd of children and crashed into a larger man. "Oof!" Alfred stumbled backwards, about to apologize at the man when he realized that the man was blinking, staring at him curiously.

He apologized anyway. "Hey! Sorry about that!" he called sheepishly, shaking his head. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

One little boy pouted, kicking at Alfred's shin. "Move stupid! Mr. Ivan was finishing his story!" he complained as Alfred ignored the sting of pain, waiting for the storyteller to say it was okay so he could go forward. The storyteller had a beige scarf tucked around his neck, wearing also a long sleeve shirt and pants with two blades strapped to his thigh poking out from the dark blue jacket like robe he had wrapped around him and merely smiled at Alfred rather creepily in his opinion.

"It is fine, da? No harm done," he replied easily, nodding as Alfred stared at him then grinned still, although he was acting a little more cautious.

He quickly nodded and jogged off, leaving the pile of children and the storyteller behind. Glancing back, he realized that the man, 'Mr. Ivan', was still looking at him. Shuddering slightly, he rushed off a little quicker then before, shaking his head. It must be his imagination, it must be…

"Hey! Mr. Ivan! Finish the story! So what happened to the brother?" the same little boy called, tugging on his robe. Ivan Braginski shook his head and turned to the children, nodding his head. He would have to finish this story and follow after Alfred! He had some business with the boy after all. Now...to think of an ending.

"The brother ran away, went into his home and drank vodka. The end children, I'll see you later da?" With that abrupt ending, he spun on his heel, tracking down Alfred who had quickly left the clearing.

"_WHAT?_ What kind of ending is _**that**_? He had his sister with him and they were inside a cavern with no way out! How is that an ending?" the little boy yelled after him but Ivan was already too far down the road to hear him.

Meanwhile, Alfred got a creeping feeling up his spine, telling him that someone was following him and slowly lowered his right hand to his blade attached to his left hip. "Whoever the hell you are, you better know I'm well capable of kicking your ass!" he snapped, grip tightening on his blade.

A small laugh caught him off guard as he then noticed a figure leaning against the wall, shaking his head. "I will believe you when you can spot me standing over here without me speaking first," the figure spoke teasingly, walking towards him. Alfred growled, realizing that they were in an empty alley way. He could easily turn and run, but as if he would run from that asshole…!

The figure walked into the light, his robe cast aside as Alfred blinked rapidly, staring. "You're the storyteller from before," he deadpanned as the man laughed, nodding his head.

"I am Ivan Braginski! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last Alfred F. Jones."

Alfred twitched madly, eyes narrowed as he drew his blade in one swift motion, pointing it at him. "How the fuck do you know my name?" he roared as Ivan continued to just smile with an edge of creepiness, answering his question.

"You are famous Alfred! Your twin is the only male taken to the dragon and lived for so long after doing so. You never realized it when you told people your name?" he asked curiously, staring at the blond who was fuming.

Grudgingly, Alfred had to agree. He, rather, Matthew was famous for his role in pacifying the dragon especially since the dragon usually required the best female voice and would pick the next Diva. Although, whether or not that was another lie of the priest, no one would truly know.

Now, when he passed through towns and mentioned his name, people would pay their respects to him which made him grew more pissed off. This wasn't something to respect him for, this was murder, and they were killing his twin this way! He would grin and bear through it, telling them that it was okay for them to call him Alfred and such but he would always leave quickly afterwards, gritting his teeth and praying that Matthew was still out there alive.

"No…I realized it…but I just chose to bear with it and go forward," Alfred growled, shaking his head. "Anyway, what the hell do you want with me?" he snapped angrily as Ivan nodded, holding out his hand.

Ivan's hand began glowing an eerie shade of blue as he focused for another moment, creating an ice knife, tossing it idly back and forth. "I have a proposition," he said as Alfred continued watching him cautiously, blade edge lowering slightly. So this man was a magic user…

"I have business in the castle myself and I know what you want," he continued as Alfred's eyebrows shot up.

"You mean you know about…my wanting to save Mattie?" he asked slowly as Ivan smiled, although it looked more like a smirk and nodded.

"Da, I do know. I know also that you need to…" he coughed, "…talk to the Priest," he finished, smirking at the feral look in Alfred's blue eyes and went on after a brief moment of silence. "I get you into the castle and you help me with my business."

"Will I be able to talk to the Priest asshole that way?" Alfred replied easily and bitterly, eyes narrowed as Ivan chuckled.

"You will," he said simply, nodding as Alfred stared at him, not sure if he wanted to trust him or not. He sheathed his blade in one motion, staring at him still.

"What's this business?" he asked as Ivan laughed at that, shaking his head.

"I have a friend inside the castle, by the name Arthur Kirkland," he said, waving his hand vaguely to make his point. "I owe him a favor and he is in trouble right now so I will go and help him."

"What sort of trouble?" Alfred asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as Ivan smiled a little wider, holding up his arms in a lazy motion.

"He is about to get arrested~!" he said so cheerily, Alfred swore that if he didn't know better, Ivan actually WANTED his friend to get arrested – wait, _about_?

"What do you mean about?" Alfred blurted out, his expression incredulous, as Ivan merely smiled, nodding his head. "He isn't arrested yet? How do you know that he's going to get arrested if he isn't even arrested yet?"

"Da! About, since he is about to do something very stupid! He told me some time ago that he would confront the Priest today and that is why I need to make my way to the castle!" Alfred made a face at Ivan's cheerful attitude and sighed, sticking out his hand.

"You have a deal."

Hopefully he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

**Ivan is introduced! To those of you who know Vocaloid, I had Ivan take Kaito's role because in all honesty, Kaito looked like Ivan in that PV. **

**It matches too! I hope you enjoyed and see you next time~  
**


End file.
